


Самое очевидное

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Представьте, что половинка вашего отп построила форт из одеял и не пускает вторую половинку без пароля».





	Самое очевидное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255845) by [OnlyHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

Из магазина Дэнни вернулся в полутемный, очень тихий дом и на входе не застал ни Грейс, ни Стива. Он пошел в кухню разбирать пакеты, гадая про себя, куда эти двое могли деться, и когда почти закончил, услышал из спальни негромкое хихиканье. Пройдя на шум, он обнаружил, что половину комнаты теперь занимал огромный форт из одеял.

— Вот вы где, — Дэнни потянулся к маленькой прорези сбоку. Два одеяла, которые образовали вход внутрь форта, быстро сомкнулись.

— Тебе нельзя входить, Дэнно, — послышался игривый голос Грейс.

— Почему нет? Что вы там задумали?

— Ничего мы не задумали, Дэнно, — на этот раз ответил Стив, и его голос тоже звучал подозрительно весело. — Разве не очевидно? Мы просто ждем, когда ты назовешь пароль.

— Ну да, очевиднее некуда. И как я сам не додумался.

— Давай, пап, говори уже пароль. Чай остывает.

— Я бы с радостью, милая, вот только я его не знаю.

— Конечно, знаешь. Просто подумай, — кажется, Стиву с трудом удавалось сохранять серьезность.

— Дайте хотя бы подсказку.

— Ты сто процентов должен это знать, папа.

— Спасибо, ты очень помогла.

— Нет, ты не понял. Ты точно-преточно должен это знать. Это самое очевидное на свете.

— Все еще непонятно, обезьянка.

— Подумай, Дэнни. Что самое важное, о чем ты должен знать и никогда не забывать?

— Детка, ты тоже говоришь загадками и совсем не облегчаешь мне задачу. Наверное, я просто сяду здесь и буду ждать, пока вы выйдете.

— Нет! — воскликнула Грейс со всем упрямством, на которое способен восьмилетний ребенок. — Ты нужен нам здесь! Мы сделали чай и торт.

— С удовольствием поел бы с вами торт, но не могу отгадать пароль, — Дэнни почувствовал, что и сам начинает расстраиваться. — Можешь, дашь мне еще подсказку?

Он услышал внутри форта какое-то шебуршание и перешептывающиеся голоса, а потом из-под перегородки вылезла маленькая записка. Дэнни прочел ее вслух:

— «Грейс и Стив любят Дэнно».

Грейс раздвинула одеяла в стороны, встречая его вместе со Стивом с глупейшими улыбками на лицах, и отодвинулась, чтобы Дэнни мог пролезть.

— Я знала, что ты догадаешься, Дэнно! — радостно щебетала она, а Стив незаметно подмигнул.

Настала очередь Дэнни глупо улыбаться. Сердце раздулось в груди от любви к двум самым важным людям в его жизни.

— Конечно, догадался. Не мог же я пропустить чаепитие с вами, а? — он устроился поудобнее и взял у Стива протянутую чашку. Нужно было, все-таки, понять пароль самому. Это ведь и правда самое очевидное, о чем он никогда не должен забывать. Впрочем, он и не сможет.


End file.
